Flashing Lights
by XxweasleygurlxX
Summary: The lights flash past her as she drives by them. She sighs. This place is new to her. It is huge and she has many roads to choose from. There is only one problem. Him. ONE-SHOT.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

The lights flash past her as she drives by them. She sighs. This place is new to her. It is huge and she has many roads to choose from. There is only one problem. Him. She keeps her eyes on the road to keep the tears at bay. He wasn't with there and it was killing her. The light turns red and she stops. Her mind wanders.

The first time he said he loved her.

'_Honey!' she calls entering his apartment. He steps out of his room smarty dressed and gawks._

'_You look….look…wow!' he mange's to stutter walking up and kissing her. He pulls back and she smiles._

'_I love you!' he whispers._

A loud car horn brings her back to reality and she barely makes the green light. The people whiz by around her all with their own lives and problems. No one notices her tears as she makes her way to her undecided destination. There is a sudden line of traffic an she is brought to another stop. She looks at her face in her mirror. She looks tired. She is tired. Her mind begins to wander again.

Their first home together.

She stands looking at the finally completed apartment. She feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She snuggles close to him.

'Its everything I wanted…/ love it!' she whispers.

He smiles. 'Welcome home baby!'

The traffic begins to move slowly. She is anxious. The fast movement gives her less time to think. Less time to feel the pain. She looks out the window. The city his beautiful. He would love it. She curses herself. This was not supposed to be about him. The traffic comes to a halt again. Against her will she thinks of him.

Their first real fight.

'YOU LEFT ME WAITING FOR THREE HOURS!' she shouts from one end of the room. His face is red from anger.

'I TOLD YOU WORK HAS BEEN DEMANDING LATELY!' he yells back. She can feel the rage radiating from her.

'YOU COULD HAVE LET ME KNOW!' she shrieks. His face squints with anger.

'I FORGOT!' he shouts back. Her face falls and she stops yelling.

'Well that's the problem solved then…..I'm not even on your mind anymore…not even for our anniversary!' She says quietly, her eyes watering. He stops and looks at her.

'No that's no wha-'he begins realising what he said but she cuts him off.

'Goodnight!' and with that she leaves for bed. He gets in much later and apologises saying he'll make it up to her. She forgives him. But that was only the start of their problems.

The traffic decreases and soon she is speeding off again. She wipes the tears from her eyes. Her make up is clearly ruined. The lights are starting to give her a headache but she drives on. A church whizzes by and she momentarily freezes. She quickly pulls over. Their last encounter flashes before her eyes.

The night before.

'OF COURSE ITS IMPORTANT OR I-' she stops. She cant do this anymore. The same arguments over and over again. She's tired of it. Its breaking her. There's no love anymore.

'I can't do this anymore!' she whispers. He looks at her in confusion after the dramatic twist in conversation.

'_What are you talking about?' he asks puzzled._

'_This fighting over the same things…our wedding, work…I can't do it anymore!' she says quietly. His face takes a look of panic and shock._

'_What are you saying?' he whispers. Her eyes begin to water._

'_Its over!' she whispers back placing the ring in his hand. He looks at it with a pained expression._

'_No. don't I –' he starts frantically but she cuts him off._

'_I haven't been happy for a while and I have to go!' She says sadly and gets her bags. As she walks to her door he runs and grabs her arm_

'_But I love you!' he pleads. She pulls away and opens the door._

'I love you too but sometimes that's not enough!' she whispers walking out and leaving her life and him behind her.

She takes off again remembering what happened after. She had started driving to the furthest city she could think off.. And now here she was in a city she knew nothing about and she was scared. Her heart is racing but she keeps driving. She missies him but she keeps driving. She loves him but she keeps driving. She has to let go so she keeps driving and she doesn't look back.

**A/N: I don't what made me write this…it just came to me. My first thought was of Ron/Hermione when I had finished it. I hope I captured all the emotion and sadness of the situation.**

_**P.S I updating my other story soon…sorry for the wait t lost my inspiration!**_


End file.
